When a person jumps in the air using muscle energy a substantial amount of potential energy has been created. An example would be appreciated by watching as the person springs and bounce higher and higher on a diving board. Similarly, a human can simply lift one foot off the ground, while maintaining support with the other foot. Thereafter, with gravity alone or with a slight amount of additional downward muscle force, the human may allow the elevated foot's weight to descend and create a comparable effect.
Humanly created potential energy is available to be converted into a substantial amount of useful kinetic energy through little additional effort, by only relying on the natural laws of gravity.
Prior devices for human conveyance relied upon this kinetic energy to be directed onto a pedal system as in a bicycle or pushed against the ground as with a scooter or skateboard. Being that it is not practical to integrate a pedal system in a scooter or a skate board because of the low clearance of the running board of such devices, a way to propel such a device using the energy of a human user is needed. A system is needed that utilizes this energy, providing useful conveyance of the human user.